Usuario discusión:Lord David
', a la página de Discusión de Lord Darth David! No olvides de dejarme un mensaje...' *Archivo 2009 Tubo de escape térmico El nombre que pusiste es correcto, pero ''no es el único correcto porque aunque no te guste (y a mí tampoco) hay más de una traducción oficial, que en este caso es más correcta. Port = puerto, tan fácil como eso. Eres libre de crear los artículos, pero no significa que se queden como los dejas, pues es la esencia de una wiki editar los artículos de otros para mejorarlos y adecuarlos a las políticas de la misma wiki. Lo de los ABs tú mismo dijiste que cuando pudiera, y evidentemente no he podido. ¿Por qué? tengo mis razones, y no necesito decirlas. Espero revisarlos la semana que entra, pero tengo muchas, muchas cosas que hacer y como he dicho ya varias veces revisar los artículos me toma mucho tiempo, media hora por lo menos, y lo voy a hacer hasta que tenga el tiempo adecuado. En la Wookiee no se tardan tres meses, se han tardado más de un año. Si no me crees revisa los historiales. No tengo ninguna razón para bloquearte, así lo creas de esa manera. Si el artículo te parece estúpido, eso no es asunto mío, yo los reviso sin importar su nivel de estupidez.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 10 ene 2010 (UTC) *Hola Lord David, yo te diría como un Jedi ¡Paciencia! ¿quien se muere? tómalo con calma y mientras sigue trabajando en tus proyectos como de costumbre. Por cierto, no pasa nada si alguien edita los artículos que inicias e intenta mejorarlos, déjalos si no cambian la canonicidad, no hay que ser tan estrictos en la exacta traducción, que tan difícil en ocasiones es entre inglés y español. Te mando un saludo y otra vez felicidades por tantas ediciones a las que has logrado llegar a últimas fechas. Por último, si Jedabak no puede atenderte, no te molestes con él, dejale trabajar a su ritmo dejandole también ocuparse de sus propios proyectos.--Lop-Har Kela 16:29 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Segunda Batalla de Geonosis En primer lugar, me disculpo ante ti y reconozco mis actos en ese articulo, y en segundo, ya se lo habia explicado a jedabak y habia dado las razones del por que de tan mala escritura del articulo. Sin embargo, me disculpo nuevamente. sin otro particular os saludo. 21:36 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo soldados El termino "soldados clon" se ha acuñado en más de una cuarentena de publicaciones oficiales, además de ser el termino utilizado en películas y series de TV. El termino clon, es un "error asimilado" debido a una adaptación de coherencia de la traducción Guerras Clon que nos acompaña desde los orígenes de Star Wars en español. Si te pasas por la política de traducciones, en el apartado Citas podrás ver la prioridad de estas traducciones. Entiendo que a ti te guste más soldados clones, porque es el término acuñado en tu región.... pero en este caso debemos aludir al término más expandido y aceptado. En cualquier caso, tu puedes usar el termino soldados clones en todas tus traducciones si así lo deseas. Pero la categoría soldados clon es correcta y tal y como cita la política de traducción "Se utilizará de forma prioritaria la traducción oficial al español. En el caso de haber varias, la más correcta o la más popular. ... Recuerda que nunca podrás sustituir una traducción correcta por otra igualmente correcta simplemente porque te guste una más que la otra." --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:26 16 ene 2010 (UTC) :Traslado los comentarios sobre los soldados clon a la discusión de la categoría. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Nominaciones AD Lord David, te pido de favor que modules tus comentarios a las objeciones que se te hacen. Una cosa es que no estés de acuerdo con ellas, y otra cosa, mucho muy diferente, es responder a ellas con agresividad, burlas y faltas de respeto. Si este comportamiento ofensivo a otros usuarios continúa, tendré que bloquearte temporalmente debido a que no estás cumpliendo con normas de cortesía. Cosas como estas no son aceptables en la wiki: *"Claro, ya aprendiste a usar mal las citas como pasa con la CdD. O acaso tu dices todo sin artículos, y aprendes malas traducciones porque simplemente te da la gana y quieres someter a los demás a ello." *"¿o te cuesta mucho entenderlo? ¿Qué quieres que ponga?" *"aprende bien antes de objetar." *"Tengo razón y lo sabes" *"¿Necesito volver a exlicártelo?" *"Pues lo habrás sentido solamente tú en cualquier parte del mundo" *"Es algo que sencillamente no me cabe en la cabeza esa bestialidad de comentarios" Esta última en particular es sumamente ofensiva.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:59 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :Me uno a la petición de Jedabak para que tus comentarios, que probablemente no sean más que una enérgica demostración de tu afición por la saga, sean algo más comedidos para evitar que sean interpretados cómo ataques de algún tipo. Personalmente he estado leyendo hoy las nominaciones y estás siendo especialmente duro con otro usuario y debemos tener en cuenta que aquí estamos para colaborar en lo que podamos, no para enfrentarnos entre nosotros. :De igual forma, me gustaría añadir que cada cual disponemos de un tiempo mayor o menos para colaborar en la wiki y no podemos exigirle a nadie que haga ciertas cosas ya que siempre hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:52 26 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Como ya te había dicho Lord David, yo te diría como un Jedi ¡Paciencia! ¿quien se muere? tómalo con calma y mientras sigue trabajando en tus proyectos como de costumbre. Por cierto, no pasa nada si alguien edita los artículos que inicias e intenta mejorarlos, déjalos si no cambian la canonicidad, no hay que ser tan estrictos en la exacta traducción, que tan difícil en ocasiones es entre inglés y español. Te mando un saludo y otra vez felicidades por tantas ediciones a las que has logrado llegar a últimas fechas. Por último, si Jedabak no puede atenderte, no te molestes con él, dejale trabajar a su ritmo dejandole también ocuparse de sus propios proyectos.--Lop-Har Kela 16:29 11 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Recuerdo cuando Obi-Wan LG escribió "y lo sabes", pero sólo lo hizo en una ocasión y su punto de vista era acertado, no lo hizo de manera hiriente como tú lo has hecho, y varias veces. Por eso precisamente fue la advertencia, porque una cosa es un comentario de vez en cuando y otra es una serie de comentarios con el ánimo de atacar. "Por otro lado, lo de la bestialidad... sólo puedo decir que me encantaría que me probaran lo contrario": nadie tiene que probarte nada, lo que hacemos es para mejorar la wiki y punto. Si tú no conocías la variante regional que mencionaba Obi-Wan LG, eso no es desde ningún punto de vista razón suficiente para insultarlo. Y esto no es regaño, es simplemente una respuesta a tus comentarios. Por favor sé mas cortés en el futuro.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:48 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Busco maestro Saludos. Soy Dath Raulihus. A pesar de q mi usuario lleva creado ya un tiempo no tengo maestro aun. En principio esta peticion la dirijo a Lord David, pero en caso de que el se niege a ser mi maestro me gustaria contar con otros posibles maestros. Os agradeceria vuestra colavoración. Darth Raulihus 20:50 27 ene 2010 (UTC) nesesito saber como poner una plantilla para ayudar como veo q eres uno de los mejores usuarios de Star wars Wiki en español , te pido que me expliques como poner una plantillaLord-Morrison 05:27 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Una propuesta Maestro, le tengo una propuesta que tal vez le interese, lo que le propongo es fundar un orden sith, crear un foro como la AJM pero en lugar de ser para jedis que sea para los que creemos que el lado oscuro es mejor. Si acepta mi propesta puede contestarme por mi correo jeici@rocketmail.com o en mi discucion. Darth Tersakt 21:59 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Cargo of Doom La sección de personajes es esencial, pero estrictamente requiere poco espacio, normalmente se ponen 3 "héroes" y 3 "vilanos", si es necesario más o menos, pero como es sólo un episodio de 22 minutos me parece que con poner a 5 importantes ya está. Lo de la sección de producción y todo eso debe ser la parte más importante del artículo y debe estar lo más detallada posible, pero sin redundancias o información no pertinente al tema (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a la producción general de TCW no merecería más que una frase o dos). El resumen debería tener 3 párrafos máximo, sin estar absurdamente detallado como "y movió la mano y luego la bajó", que pasa en muchos FAs para aumentar las palabras, pero como lo que importa es lo out-of-universe y no lo in, deberías enfocarte en la información de producción. Tampoco es cuestión de meterle 'paja' para aumentar las palabras o hacerlo más largo. Si tú francamente no crees que puedas obtener suficiente información adecuada sobre la producción, mejor no te estreses y espérate a que la haya disponible, o igual pudieras nominarlo sólo a GA.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:42 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Maestro Jedi Hola Lord David,he notado que ud. sabe mucho de Star Wars y me gustaria si pudiera ser mi maestro wiki.--Igna Skywalker 18:20 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Imperium Hola David. Podrías por favor crear una lista equivalente a la del Proyecto The Clone Wars, para llevar la cuenta de los artículos buenos, destacados y potenciales del Proyecto Imperium. Actualmente hay 4 nominaciones a AD de este proyecto, por lo que ayudaría bastante llevar la cuenta para ver el exito que está teniendo el proyecto. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:59 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Rescate Voy a tratar de hacerlo pronto. Últimamente he estado sumamente ocupado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:39 16 abr 2010 (UTC) WikiProyectos Saludos, Muchas gracias por la felicitación :) Sobre los wikiproyectos, el primero al que me uní fue al de Imperium, debido a que tras ampliar el artículo de Wullf Yularen, vi que se le había añadido la plantilla del proyecto, y decidí unirme, y después a los siguientes. Por cierto, he visto que las páginas de ls wikiproyectos llevan listas con artículos pendientes y los que ya han sido destacados o buenos, y veo que el de Imperium no la tiene (debido en parte a que creo que no dispones de demasiado tiempo). Ya hay varios artículos nominados a Destacado y Bueno (e incluso, sin ir más lejos, uno que ya es Destacado, el de Armand Isard), así que, si te interesa, podría crear una lista enumerando esos artículos. Coméntame qué te parece Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 18:22 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Misión4 Mhhh... yo no soy muy bueno con esas cosas, tal vez se lo pudieras comentar a KSK. Mientras tanto, he aquí mis ideas: #Cambiar a la vieja plantilla misión (sin 4), de todas formas solamente hay 2 bandos en esta misión. Esta me parece es la manera más rápida y fácil, pero no resuelve el problema de fondo. #Volver a copiar, pegar y adaptar el código de la plantilla original de la Wookiee. #Crear una nueva plantilla, sin cambiar la existente. #Revisar concienzudamente el código wiki de la plantilla para revisar si algo anda mal. Voy a checarla en momentos para ver si la parte de 'bajas' tiene algo raro, supongo que si es obvio me daré cuenta, pero tal vez no encuentre el problema.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:36 21 abr 2010 (UTC) :Olvídalo, ya lo arreglé. Sí era obvio.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:39 21 abr 2010 (UTC) poggle hola, tengo la duda y te quiero preguntar, por que poggle el menor es fìsicamente distinto a los demás geonosianos, y también te quiero preguntar por que tienen publicidad en star wars wiki y si sabes cuando se estrenará la tercera temporada de the clone wars adiós Tera Sinube Saludos David. Estaba buscando un AD al que dedicarme y me gustó Tera Sinube, pero luego vi que te lo habías seleccionado. ¿Me lo dejas? Espero que no sea una molestia... si tienes un interés especial en el artículo no pasa nada. Hasta luego. 20:52 28 abr 2010 (UTC) :Gracias, ahora mismo empiezo a trabajarlo. La verdad es que como ésta 2a temporada es mucho mejor, hay muchos buenos temas que tratar. Ahora mismo acabo de ver "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" y me ha encantado... si hay algun FA del episodio me lo reservo jeje. A ver si vuelves a editar más, que el proyecto te hecha de menos. 14:34 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Lott Dod Claro, no hay problema. Me parece curioso que me lo preguntes, pues yo nunca he impedido la edición de un potencial AD, y salvo contadísimas excepciones mi interés en la era de las Guerras Clónicas es muy poco...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:01 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Diálogo Perfecto. Así está todo unificado. En cuanto a lo de los títulos de The Clone Wars, los dejaría de momento en inglés para evitar tener unos en un idioma y otros en otro, pero añadiría: '''''Título en español (en México)Título oficial en español publicado en starwars.com en el artículo Celebrate Cinco de Mayo with Spanish-Language Star Wars: The Clone Wars De esta forma tendremos perfectamente localizados estos títulos indiscutiblemente oficiales. Además confirman una duda que siempre he tenido holocron u holocrón. :) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:15 2 may 2010 (UTC) :Es posible que esos títulos sean los finales... pero es posible que no. Concuerdo con KSK que se deje el título original y se mencione en la intro esa traducción. Lo de los FAs expandidos, a mí me pasó lo mismo con Hylo Visz y tendré que expandir ese artículo antes de que acabe el mes, no hay de otra porque como está en este momento no cumple con los criterios de AD, porque no está con toda la información. Comienza primero con el de Nuvo Vindi, porque aparecerá en dos semanas en portada y hay que tenerlo actualizado para entonces.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:18 2 may 2010 (UTC) :De hecho así tendría que ser, para hacerlo más ágil.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:27 2 may 2010 (UTC) He comprobado lo de House of Organa y teniendo en cuenta las traducciones de House of Habsburg (Casa de Habsburgo) y House of Bourbon (Casa de Borbón) en Wikipedia inglés y español, deduzco que la forma correcta es Casa de Organa. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:41 3 may 2010 (UTC) Cállate Hace un tiempo (bastante ya) que no visitaba la SWWiki y he visto mi discusion y te remarco algunas cosas: Sólo las precuelas están basadas en Anakin Skywalker, las originales son sobre Luke, baboso. Vale, admito que quizá Williams haya compuesto mejor Star Wars que Indiana Jones y Harry Potter, pero no tanto. Si Galen Marek hubiera tenido el más mínimo de respeto por Vader, no lo hubiera dejado medio muerto, ¿no crees? Incluso podría haber matado a Palpatine si hubiera querido. Y como ya va a salir el Force Unleashed II, parece que sobrevivió a cuando Palpatine lo trató de matar, y Vader no hubiera sobrevivido a la mitad de eso. Y no te hagas el duro sólo porque eres Caballero y administrador, presumido de ***** 22:52 3 may 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Es increíble, ¡lo ha vuelto a hacer! ¿Recuerdas cuando "yo" te blanqueé tu página y la de Jedabak? El verdadero culpable ha vuelto a venir a mi casa, y como en mi Internet tengo mi cuenta de Darth Galak automática, parece que ha vuelto a cometer travesuras. De veras lo siento, y como fui yo quien lo invitó a mi casa, me hago completamente responsable de lo ocurrido, y aceptaré la decisión que tú tomes, claro que me lamentaré mucho si me bloqueas. He cometido errores, como no colaborar mucho, pero yo no soy un vándalo. Lo siento, de verdad--[[Usuario:Darth Galak|'Darth Galak']] - Discusión Fecha: 00:42 4 may 2010 (UTC) :Entiendo que con esta disculpa se deja zanjada la situación a no ser que vuelva a aparecer de nuevo el culpable de estas faltas de respeto por la comunidad de la wiki. En el caso de que vuelva a haber vandalismo Galak será bloqueado tal y cómo ha sido informado. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:06 4 may 2010 (UTC) Narrows No sé que problemas tenga la plantilla Ley, pero cuando yo tengo problemas con alguna normalmente la vuelvo a ciopiar y pegar. Narrows es estrechos (como accidente geográfico, no como sinónimo de angosto).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:56 7 may 2010 (UTC) :La misma respuesta que te he dado siempre: cuando tenga tiempo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:06 7 may 2010 (UTC) :Edité el artículo de Nuvo Vindi para corregirlo y así ahorrar tiempo. Mi intención es tenerlo listo pasado mañana, para que esté a tiempo para el 16.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:08 12 may 2010 (UTC) Próximos ADs #La página de próximos sigue en abril porque yo no la edito, recuerdo en este momento que decidí no editarla porque no considero que sea necesario tenerla. En todo caso sería una guía para las cosas como esto, pero si no existiera no pasaría nada. #Los próximos artículos los voy modificando mes por mes por si acaso decidimos que haya un AD por semana. Además no he editado los de junio porque uno de ellos es Hylo Visz, que voy a la mitad de la reescritura pero aún no la termino. Tengo hasta el 14 de junio para acabarla, eso es ventaja. #"Veo que no hay mención siquiera del artículo actual en portada": eso no lo entiendo. El artículo en portada aparece en portada, no debe aparecer en ningún otro lado como tal. Aparece en el archivo por mes, pero como AD de X mes, no como "AD en portada". #No he revisado las nominaciones porque estoy ocupado. Probablemente pueda revisar un par esta semana que sigue, pero voy a seguir estando ocupado por lo menos hasta finales de junio, así que no debes esperar demasiado. Obviamente no hay manera de convencerme de que deje de lado mis responsabilidades laborales por responsabilidades de la wiki.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:03 16 may 2010 (UTC) Ediciones Felicidades por llegar a las 5000 ediciones, espero que sigas así de participativo. Que la Fuerza de acompañe... siempre.--Lop-Har Kela 04:33 17 may 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Fallen Saludos Lord Darth David,voy a crear el articulo Batalla de Fallen para empezar a trabajar en el WikiProyecto.Puedo crear una sección con los articulos que voy creando (como los de Ud. o los de Maestro) o lo hace Ud mismo?. 01:30 18 may 2010 (UTC) No,no está creado. 17:59 21 may 2010 (UTC) Edición de la página de Usuario Hola Lord David soy Darkspider, editando despues de gran tiempo de inactividad pero eh regresado. Oye una pregunta ¿Como hago para que en mi página de usuario quite las paginas que estoy siguiendo o algo así (la barra que aparece del lado izquierdo)? Te agradeceria tu ayuda. 21:42 5 jun 2010 (UTC) WikiProyecto Pues, la ultima vez lei que estaban decidiendo que clase de proyectos hacer, y me gustaria crear el de los comics de knights of the old republic, no se si se pueda. 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Muy bien, en poco tiempo estare editando para ver que puedo ampliar. Gracias, maestro Perdona por aber tardado en contestar maestro pero e estado enormemente ocupado ultimamente. Gracias por barajar la opcion de tomarme como vuestro aprendiz, maestro, lo lo unico q se es que no se nada y que eres tu el maestro y por tanto el que guia, yo solo soy parte del rebaño Darth Raulihus 21:23 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Estoy listo maestro Hola, Maestro. He leido tu mensaje y creo estar listo para empezar mi adiestramiento. Cuando lo consideres oportuno encomiendame mi primera mision o convocame a un primer entrenamiento. Espero sus ordenes, maestro. Darth Raulihus 21:27 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Mi mision De acuerdo maestro. Hare lo q me as dicho y me pondre con la mision lo antes q pueda. Si tienes algo mas q aclararme espero pacientemente tu respuesta, Igualmente te informare de mis progresos. Darth Raulihus 19:05 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Bane Claro que me interesa, tanto que ya hay 2 ADs al respecto. Pero me interesará más cuando haya leído las novelas, allá por octubre. Mientras tanto he decidido mantenerme lejos de los spoilers.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:34 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Victory Largo y tendido se ha discutido al respecto de las traducciones. Star Wars wiki en español, es precisamente eso, en español; y es una enciclopedia no oficial en la que escribimos textos no oficiales basados en datos oficiales. Una traducción (especialemente las más evidentes cómo es el caso de Victory) no es una invención, es una adaptación a nuestro idioma de algo totalmente contrastado. Evidentemente, siempre se antepondrán las traducciones oficiales (estoy en contra de las pseudotraducciones que mezclan español con inglés, pero puedo llegar a aceptarlas de ser la única oficial y si se llega a un consenso con ello) a las invenciones no oficiales. Para evitar que se crea erroneamente que una traducción es oficial cuando no lo es existe la plantilla , donde se descarta todo riesgo de fanon. Se podría decir que es algo parecido (pero no igual porque nos respaldamos en algo oficial) a los alias que dan a algunos artículos en wookieepedia. En cualquier caso te recomiendo que le eches un ojo a la política de traducciones si no la conoces ;). --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:43 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias... Gracias por borrar eso :) . 15:23 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias por borrar eso :) .--Lop-Har Kela 23:23 23 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Utapau Hola Lord David, en efecto ha llovido mucho pero en la historia del universo no ha durado más que un pestañeo. He visto el historial de la Batalla de Utapau y parecen más bien equivocaciones o errores por ignorancia de un día y lo has revertido bien, el usuario anónimo edito también en Alfa-17, algunas de sus ediciones son acertadas otras muchas no, puedes revisarlo a ver que te parece. No te preocupes, si veo que persisten más malas ediciones lo semibloquearé ya que está nominado a artículo bueno. Un cordial saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:09 24 jun 2010 (UTC) :Tiene más errores de capitalización y uno de un enlace. Otras las ha hecho bien como corregir una errata pero realmente para mí no compensa. En cuanto a los usuarios anónimos, algunos de ellos hacen buenas ediciones y en cambio hay usuarios nuevos registrados que no dan una y hay que arreglar todo lo que hacen constantemente, a pesar incluso de haber informado repetidas veces de como hacerlo bien. Por eso no participo en las nominaciones de AD y AB, porque apenas tengo tiempo con los artículos que me gustaría hacer si quiera. Ahora mismo en lo que más trabajo es en categorizar todos los artículos y páginas que no tienen ninguna categoría, bien sea añadiendo la plantilla wikificar o añadiendo las categorías pertinentes, ahora mismo hay unos 200 artículos sin categoría, en Wookieepedia no hay ninguno, claro son muchos más usuarios buenos, aquí tendrían que venir los kaminoanos a que nos clonasen. Una vez todo categorizado, reducir considerablemente el número de artículos a wikificar y arregladas las malas traducciones es cuando consideraría a la wiki limpia. Ah y luego está el tema de las imágenes sin fuente... Por otro lado creo que tú y otros usuarios estáis haciendo un gran carrerón pues las nominaciones de AD y AB están a rebosar como ya has dicho, estoy seguro de que son de muy buena calidad y aumentan en mucho el nivel de la wiki. Espero leerlos pronto.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:15 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Tranquilo no se quedan en el Supremo Olvido Galáctico, están bien presentes en el mundo real como cualquier otro artículo que puede estar leyéndose ahora mismo y en cualquier momento, y su calidad se manifiesta independiente de si tiene o no estrella, la cual llegará más tarde o más temprano por justicia.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:40 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola, ¿que tal?, antes de decirte nada, estas haciendo una excelente colaboración con la Gran Guerra Galáctica y todo lo relacionado con ella. Decirte que no era necesario editar dos artículos referidos a dos articulos , como es el caso del Imperio Sith. Que yo he editado el mismo, Imperio Sith, por tanto no hay necesidad de crear dos artículos aun cuando se habla del Imperio Sith, aunque sea posteriormente a los eventos de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, pues es el mismo Imperio Sith, tanto el del la Gran Guerra como en la Guerra Hiperespacial. Por tanto te sugiero que elimines la de postremanente y ueses la del Imperio Sith, que ya estaba mu antes de la edicion que realice.PD: sigue así estas haciendo una gran contribución. espero que algunos de tus articulos salga en portada. --Isaac1986 16:51 27 jun 2010 (UTC)Isaac1986 NO es vandalismo # Has condenado una edición como vandálica cuando no lo es hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Por favor leé la política oficial Star Wars Wiki:Vandalismo para que aprendas a diferenciar lo que es vandalismo y lo que no. :*Incluso aunque sea una malísima traducción, no es un acto vandálico, por que a todos se nos presume que actuamos de buena fe, además en este caso era mejor eso que poner texto en inglés, algo que se evita hacer aquí, por tanto no solo no es vandalismo si no que es de agradecer. El usuario que lo hizo no llevaba ni un día aquí y no tiene porque saber quien editaba el artículo. # Te recuerdo que tú mismo hace más de un año y llevabas más tiempo hiciste lo mismo cuando editaste un artículo que tenía el aviso de trabajando (¿recuerdas?, yo sí) y nadie que yo sepa lo llamó vandalismo, si no que se te informó y se te trató con mucho respeto y consideración. Intenta hacer tú lo mismo con todos los usuarios por favor. Tu actitud no me parece correcta. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:06 30 jun 2010 (UTC) MegaProyecto: Era de la Antigua República por favor te pido que vayas Aqui y tambien a este lugar y opines sobre mi idea y si estas dispuesto a unirte gracias, Gringoandres94 Re: Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, estoy tratando de hacer todo lo mejor para que esta wiki este mas completa cada día y aprecio mucho el apoyo que me das, espero que pronto tengamos artículos destacados y buenos,gracias por tus invitaciones a las participaciones en los otros proyectos, creo que me uniré a al proyecto The Clone Wars. ''y tenía una duda que espero me puedas responder: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre AD y AD potencial? PD: Estoy buscando maestro, le pedi a Zeist Antilles que lo fuera, si el no quiere o no puede, ¿tu podrías serlo? Gracias 'Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010''' *Ya vi que respondiste mi pedido y me encantaria que fueras mi maestro, pero primero tengo que hablar con Zeist, para que no exista ningun problema, yo creo que el va a comprender, porque es mejor que usted sea mi maestro ya que estamos trabajando en algunos proyectos juntos, ademas también vi que comentaste en mi nominación, esperaré hasta que ese artículo sea vuelva AB en la Wookiepedia por el momento estoy trabajando en Jori Daragon para que sea un AD, pero lo hago con paciencia para que salga bien. para la petición de maestro/aprendiz, ¿yo la hago o usted la hace?' Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010' *Voy a intentar convertir el artículo Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith en AB por mi propia cuenta como tu dices, pero lo voy hacer mientras hago otros artículos, porque primero tengo que aprender a dominar la "referencias" cuando tenga tiempo leere la pagina donde te enseñan a usarlas, ahora no tengo tiempo talvez entre en la tarde de nuevo, sobre lo de ser mi maestro ya le envie a Zeist el mensaje te avisare para que hagas el pedido cuando me responda Gringoandres94 3 jul 2010 Petición de Maestro Ya recibi un mensaje de Zeist y me dijo que no había problema asi que te pido si puedes hacer la peticion para que sea tu padawan y cuando quieras me das mi primera misión Gringoandres94 '3 jul 2010' *Bien, maestro esperaré mi primera misión con paciencia por el momento estoy haciendo lo que me aconsejó Gringoandres94 ''3 jul 2010''' perdon es que soy nuevo y no sabiaque existian si necesito ayuda e aviso para que ayudes Primera Misión Cumpliré todas tus órdenes maestro, cada vez que haya completado un objetivo lo tacharé y te diré cual fue el artículo para que lo revises y me digas en que debo mejorar, comenzare mi primer objetivo 1."Crear otros artículos de comics de Tales of the Jedi, y artículos canónicos: personajes, eventos, etc. ", voy a hacer de artículo Tales of the Jedi los siguientes: *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' y de artículos canónicos estos: *Jori Daragon *Ssk Kahor 2. "Crear al menos dos artículos del Proyecto The Clone Wars" *''In the Service of the Republic - Chapter 1'' *''In the Service of the Republic - Chapter 2'' 3. "''Crea un artículo de tu elección sobre un evento; es decir, una batalla, misión, escaramuza, tratado etcétera..."'' *Batalla de Khar Delba 4. "Nominar una cita que conozcas a la Cita del día y una imagen que te guste a la Imagen Destacada, así como participar en las mismas " *Buscaré en el momento 5. "Participar, bien sea nominando, revisando o votando en las nominaciones de Artículo Destacado Artículo Bueno" *Lo haré en el momento Le pido humildemente maestro que no se enoje si tardo en hacer los objetivos, le comunicaré cada vez que los termine Gringoandres94 4 jul 2010 *Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, debo decir que con un maestro como usted da ganas de trabajar mejor, hablando de los de los comics de The clone wars yo me puedo encargar de mejorarlos. Me parece que sería buena idea que nos demos el MSN para hablar pero usted decide si queire hacer eso Gringoandres94 4 jul 2010 Projecto The Clone Wars Hola,¿como has estado?.Bueno hoy he estado todo la tarde en la wiki editando (y todavia me quedan cosas huf! ).Con respecto al ProjectoTCW,dime tu que puedo hacer (hay tantas mucho por elegir y no se que). PD:Te pareció el nuevo trailer de The Old Republic? A mi me parecio super!. 02:05 4 jul 2010 (UTC) si reedicciona lo que escribi en articulo RE: Misión Esta bien, no hay problema ya elegí un artículo mas corto: Shadow Runner de la Wookiepedia, tambien te digo que no tengo problema en postergar Ssk Kahorr, pero el que voy a continuar es el de Jori Daragon. Gringoandres94 14:19 4 jul 2010 (UTC) 4 jul 2010 *Gracias, entonces continuare con mis artículos pero tambien voy a hacer el Shadow Runner, me dieron ganas de hacerlo :D Gringoandres94 14:31 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Firma Que tal te parece mi firma se pueden poner vehiculos y naves de la saga Hola maestro, solo queria saber si mi firma no viola ninguna política de Star Wars Wiki, gracias *Nadie me lo dijo solo que en la página de uso de firmas decia que solo se podía tener un color pero yo no encuentro malo que tenag dos, por cierto, no se como hacer para que aparezca mi firma, tengo que insertar la plantilla Tiempo sin hablarte, amigo. Saludos Lord David... Pues, tengo tiempo sin saber de ti ni hablarte, quería pedirte a ver si me puedes dar tu MSN para que hablemos mejor, ya sea de algún proyecto u alguna otra cosa. Pero si quieres, también puedes anotar el mio: swgluis@hotmail.com. Nos vemos. 01:44 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *:Seguro, por eso mi idea de agregarnos al MSN :P... Trataré al máximo de mantenerme al ritmo del Proyecto, ya que estoy trabajando en otro AD y también en el graaan artículo de Combate de cazas estelares. Pero estoy seguro de que cuando termine el AD que estoy creando tendré más tiempo para organizar incluso mejor el Proyecto. 01:51 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *También te mando mis saludos amigo. Por diferentes razones no he podido trabajar mucho en la wiki en varios días. Te agradezco mucho que hayas actualizado las páginas de citas y de imágenes para la portada y con toda confianza actualízalas cuando detectes que se me pasa. Eres un usuario muy activo y te vuelvo a felicitar, que salgan bien los proyecto en los que participas, incluyendo los Artículos destacados, conforme pueda iré viéndolos, y votándolos, no sé si sea inquisidor, eso lo determinará Jedabak y KSK. Pero si me parecen bien votaré. Saludos y opino igual que Darth Zerg, si puedes ponerte en contacto por MSN, estaría muy bien. --Lop-Har Kela 20:11 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Duda Como esta maestro, espero que bien, yo aqui completando con mucho gusto mis misiones. Vengo aqui para aclarar esta duda, usted debe conocer el Timeline Gold que es una cronología completísima de eventos del universo expandido, tambien debe conocer Expanded Universe Chronology que es una cronología completísima sobre el orden de todo lo que hay de Star Wars sobre el universo expandido (comics, novelas, videojuegos, Role Playing Games, etc.), es la mas completa que vi en mi vida. La duda que tengo es si esta permitido poner información de estas cronologías aqui en la wiki, es decir usarlas para armar los timelines, tengo esta duda porque no estoy seguro si tiene derechos de autor, los busqué en la página y no los encuentro, pero antes de empezar a llenar la información quiero enterarme bien para no violar el copyright, espero su respuesta, Gracias ~ *Las fuentes de donde sacan todas las referencias son completamente canónicas, ponen de donde sacaron las conjeturas y todo eso pero como tu dices, consultaré a KSK [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 20:07 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Lista para Azulear Saludos, me gustaria saber si hay alguna lista, articulos o alguna pagina, en la que haya varios artículos en Rojo, ya que el proyecto actual de Tales of the Jedi, no me convence, y he ayudado con el articulo de Tales of the Jedi 1, y puede que ayude con alguno mas, pero aun asi me gustaria saber si hay alguna lista o algo por el estilo para asi aprender mas sobre otros aspectos de Star Wars. Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 15:32 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Saludos Saludos milord. He estado revisando las nominaciones a AB y he votado algunos artículos. Quería felicitarte por el gran número de artículos que has nominado tanto a AD como a AB. El tráiler Hope fue realmente impresionante, viendo esto no me disgustaría que hicieran una película solo por ordenador. Que tengas un feliz 5 de Julio (Tengo envidia, yo también querría que mi país fuese independiente). Por cierto, veo que también has puesto lo de R.I.P. (con otros personajes, pero que realmente también es una pena que muriesen), hace ya tiempo me "copiaste" el formato de la página de usuario... a ver si tengo que poner copyright a lo que haga xD. PD: Me sorprendiste haciendo un artículo sobre un gungan jeje. 21:33 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Encontré tres cosas en el artículo de Motti jeje. 10:48 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, yo tampoco tengo muchas cosas que hacer xD, estoy en las vacaciones de verano, dos meses libres (aunque la PS3, entre el MW2 y el RDR me quita bastante tiempo jeje). He empezado revisando Segunda Batalla de Geonosis, después lo termino de revisar, y tiene unos cuantos errores. :Ah, que te parece la idea que he puesto en lo de la Mofferencia III? 11:48 7 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Duda Vaya, muchas gracias maestro, eso quiere decir que voy en la dirección correcta, hablando sobre la línea temporal, es solo el principio, yo sólo edité lo de la tabla el resto ya estaba allí pero no lo quiero borrar todavía, lo borraré cuando pase todo a la tabla y después azulearé todos los enlaces en rojo pero creo que me va tomar muchísimo tiempo, pero al final es para que star wars wiki sea conocido como el mejor sitio de información de Star Wars. Feliz 5 de Julio!!! en un año mas será el bicentenaerio de tu pais [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 22:50 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *Simón Bolívar es un grande entre los latinoamericanos, en La Paz, mi ciudad el bicentenario fue el anterior año, para este 16 de julio serán 201 años. Respecto a la tabla, me parece muy bien que me supervises, lo que va hacer falta en la tabla va a ser el azuleo pero eso vendrá después, hablando del objetivo de participar en artículos destacados pienso nominar al de Jori Daragon, te diré cuando lo termine. No tengo ningún problema con las imágenes, talvez un poco de dificultad al elegir la licencia correcta pero nada más. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 02:43 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *Jaja, muchas gracias maestro, quiero llegar a tener un artículo destacado antes de las 500 ediciones si es posible. Leí lo que comento en la nominación de mi artículo y voy a trabajar en todos los puntos que me dijo, va a ver, no se va a decepcionar de su aprendiz, haré que ese artículo sea AB aunque no lo sea en la wookiepedia, cuando esten terminados todos los puntos le avisaré. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 13:50 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ADs Saludos, Lord David. Hace muchos días que no ingresaba a la wiki, por lo que no me enteré de muchas cosas. Primero, tienes toda la razón en quejarte porque el artículo de Cerea fue nombrado AD sin que tus objeciones estuvieran resueltas. Voy a cambiar un par de cosas en la página de las nominaciones para que eso no le vuelva a pasar a nadie. Sin embargo, en la página de discusión donde comentas eso, también dices algo respecto a "el famoso trato express con unos usuarios y otros no que viene desde hace un buen tiempo" (sic). No entiendo a qué te refieres, y creo que deberías especificarlo. Por otro lado, te quejas (como dije, justamente) de un fallo en los procedimientos, pero tú mismo cometes uno más flagrante, que es nominar no solamente un artículo más de lo establecido para un usuario no-administrador, sino veinte artículos más de los correspondientes. Esa regla tiene razones de ser, no es un capricho de nadie, así que me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:13 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :La razón que yo considero más importante para limitar el número de artículos nominados por los usuarios "normales" es bastante simple: un artículo nominado, por más bueno que sea, tiene siempre errores pequeños o grandes. Un artículo de un Inquisidor, por simple experiencia, tiene menos errores, por ello es más fácil revisar y aprobar un artículo nominado por un Inquisidor que uno de un usuario normal. Tú lo has visto, hay artículos nominados que duran meses para ser aprobados, porque tienen muchos errores (y uno en particular cuya nominación fue cancelada porque su calidad era abismal). Yo personalmente invierto mucho tiempo para revisarlos, y obviamente un artículo bien escrito lo puedo revisar y aprobar más rápido que un artículo con más errores y/o aburrido (que he visto varios). Por eso ya no comento las nominaciones a los ABs, porque es todavía más tiempo a invertir y la verdad no tengo tanto. Además, es mejor nominar, comentar, arreglar y resolver un artículo por vez que hacerlo con 5, 10 o 15, en cuyo caso no acabaríamos nunca. Por eso yo sólo reviso un artículo por usuario a la vez, aunque a veces rompo mi propia regla si un artículo adicional es más corto, ameno o está mejor escrito. Yo sí te sugeriría que elimines varios de los artículos nominados y te enfoques en 2 o 3, los que consideres que están mejor, para agilizar las cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:32 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :He visto que nominaste 2 artículos más a AD, con lo que el total de artículos nominados por tí es de 8. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón, si ya habíamos quedado en que eso no se debía hacer?--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:38 13 jul 2010 (UTC) :Me parece que estás molesto. incluyendo uno de los que te insistes en no revisar por lo de los spoilers: el tono con que dices eso (y el comentario en la nominación de un artículo que retiraste de las nominaciones) implica que yo, de alguna manera, me rehúso intransigentemente a hacer algo que debería hacer. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Yo soy libre de revisar o no los artículos cuando pueda, porque recordemos que aquí todos somos voluntarios y nadie nos paga por hacer nada, ni nos obliga a hacer nada tampoco (mas que a respetar las reglas), menos cuando yo he establecido muchas veces que estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo de invertir 30 minutos en revisar un artículo. por lo visto en las nominaciones no hay quien comente y vote pero sí quien se oponga, objete y ponga quejas por patadas: claro, de eso se trata, no de votar a favor sin más. Y los comentarios pueden ser positivos o negativos, es absurdo esperar solamente halagos. Fíjate en las FAN de la Wookiee, y es igual. Claro que allá hay muchos usuarios activos, pero es básicamente lo mismo, y normalmente las nominaciones tardan meses, algo que ya te había comentado. Si tu intención es que se aprueben 10 artículos tuyos en 10 días, eso es simpletamente imposible. Por favor trata de ser más cortés en tus comentarios. Recuerda que varios usuarios tenen artículos nominados a AD, y nadie se está quejando de que no los aprueban.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:43 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Artículo Bueno Como esta maestro, le informo que ya edité el artículo Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith y cregí lo que le faltaba, le pido que lo revise de nuevo y me diga si ya esta bien para ser AB. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 17:20 6 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Nuevo Que bien, maestro, poco a poco el proyecto va a crecer, lo revisaré cuando tenga tiempo. Hablando de mi arículo Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith te aviso que ya puse mas referencias, hice una sección entre bastidores y puse imágenes, no se si estará listo para ser artículo bueno, te invito a que lo revises y des tu opnión. Gracias [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 02:02 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *Ya vi los comentarios maestro, mañana trabajaré en ello. También mañana revisaré alguno nominados ADs y ABs pero hay una cosa que no entendí de sus comentarios: "La sección de ''entre bastidores sólo va al final, cierto, pero debería ir más expandida. Puedes sacar contenido de la página de Tales of the Jedi en la Wookieepedia." Debo mover la sección o debo dejarla alli?? [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 02:28 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *Esta bien maestro, corregiré todo lo que falte para que llegue a ser AB. Entiendo que es un artículo difícil, pero ya lo nominé y tengo que hacerlo AB por honor, para que mi primer AB lo halla hecho aún cuando no es AB en la Wookiepedia :) [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 02:47 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *Hola maestro, creo que ya corregí todos los errores de ''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith, ahora revisaré algún artículo nominado AB o AD. Vi que Ankian Kenobi quiere ser su aprendiz, creo que sería buena idea poruqe usted es muy buen maestro y sabrá llevarlo por el mejor camino. [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 22:45 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Puedo? Me permitirias crear el articulo Mag del ProyectoTCW?. 17:42 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulo Gracias por avisarme pero en el proyecto no veo la batalla, lo he revisado bien y nada no la veo, pero si he puesto que estoy colaborando., si ves la batalla por favor reservalo de parte mia si para entonces no lo he encontrado yo. Por otro lado, ¿se puede cambiar de Maestro?, Esque Jedabak suele estyar ocupado o en vacaciones asi que me gustaria tenerte atí(Usted) como maestro. Vale entonces me gustaria que me apartases el articulo de la batalla para mi si no es molestia, y por otro lado le preguntare a Jedabak lo del Maestro *Mira se que tienes mas relación con Jedabak que yo ya que vuestro rango es mas alto que el mio y os comunicais mas unas cosas i otras, pero me gustaria que le dijieras que si puedo ser yo tu nuevo aprendiz, por lo que te tendria ati como Maestro, ya que he oido maravillas de ti Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 17:13 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ola^^ hola^^ soy nueva en esto y quisiera ayudar a poner info de star wars :) y pos para ser tu padawan xD Aayla Secura 20:14 9 jul 2010 (UTC)^^ Maestro Saludos, quisiera pedirle si pudiera ser su pasawan porque Jedabak no es oficialmente mi Maestro, de modo que si pudieras hablar con el y pedirle pasar de padawan y como muestra le puedes enseñar este mensaje. Saludos Ankian Kenobi 20:34 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :No tengo problema con que apoyes a Ankian Kenobi, de todas formas yo no tengo mucho tiempo para eso. No puedo opinar sobre el artículo que dices, por razones ya mencionadas: ''Pero me interesará más cuando haya leído las novelas, allá por octubre. Mientras tanto he decidido mantenerme lejos de los spoilers.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:38 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo... Hola, soy un usuario nuevo y por ende no tengo mucha experiencia. Me mandaron un mensaje que les envían a todos lo usuarios nuevos, el cual dice los pasos generales de la wiki con varias ideas más. Realmente me gustó mucho la idea de tener un "maestro" y que este te envíe misiones y todo eso... Lo que quiero decir es que como dice la página de Selección de rangos que si urge tener un maestro te puedes contactar con un miembro de la comunidad. Entonces te pregunto si tu puedes ser mi maestro, ya que tengo muchas dudas y me manejo con torpeza en la wiki; pero en lo personal me gusta mucho Star Wars, de hecho he llegado a inventar historia sobre la sagas. Por si acaso, mi presentación formal es la siguiente: Usuario:Lord Yohavir Solicito un maestro que me enseñe los artes de la fuerza sin que caiga en el lado oscuro de esta. Necesito un sith de maestro que me enseñe la naturaleza de las miliclorias y que tenga un manejo en cada uno de los sables de luz. Tengo conocimiento suficiente para estar en borde exterior y un manejo superficial de un holocron sith. me despido cordialmente, Lord Yohavir. Ojalá que puedas ser mi maestro... Atte, Lord Yohavir 22:58 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por haber aceptado ser mi tutor... Ah... y gracias por lo de la buena ortografía. Por lo de los jedi y los sith fue por que lo copié de los Sistemas de rangos... Lord Yohavir 23:09 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Jori Daragon Como esta maestro, vengo muy felizmente a comunicarle que por fin acabé de traducir, redactar y editar el extenso artículo de Jori Daragon, ya lo nominé también, me encantaría que sea elegido AD antes de mis 700 ediciones, pero eso lo dirá el tiempo. Respecto a Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith ya corregí los errores y espero una respuesta, me fijaré de nuevo, porue creo que no la ví. como buen Padawan, seguiré sus consejos y no sacaré información de las páginas que me dio Caballerojediskywalker, se que lo hizo con buena intención, no a debido estar enterada de las circunstancias. Respecto al proyecto Darth Bane Trilogy, me uniré, y pronto ya habré encontrado algún artículo que me interese, y debo decirle que usted hace muy bien sus artículos ya que al revisar el de Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith no encontré ningún error. PS: Lo felicito por sus nuevos padawans Ankian Kenobi y Lord Yohavir, estoy seguro de que como a mí, los llevar,a por el buen camino. Espero su respuesta [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 23:54 9 jul 2010 (UTC) *je je, nos escribimos al mismo tiempo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 23:55 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Mensaje modificado... Hola, te escribo de nuevo las preguntas: Las características, las afiliaciones, los países donde uno pertenece, como se agregan a las ETIQUETAS, información biográfica, descripción física, etc...? ¿Qué es la comunidad? ¿Cómo son las misiones? ¿Uno puede puede publicar artículos ilimitadamente siempre y cuando no estén en la wiki y que tengan que ver con star wars? ¿Uno puede editar un artículo sin pedir permiso a la persona que lo creó? Eso es todo, si quieres empezamos ahora con las misiones. se despide Darth Nihilus 01:04 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi Maestro Entonces a partir de ahora obedeceré sus órdenes espero que puedas ayudarme, si no es molestias y siquieres me podrias dar tu msn (no te obligo para nada) por si estams mas en contacto. Espero misiones Ankian Kenobi 06:54 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Traducciones Hola Darth David,necesito corregir una traduccion,aca va: Mag and his squad were assigned to field-test an assortment of subzero gear, including the CK-6 swoop bike. El traductor me dice esto:Mag y su equipo fueron asignados a pruebas de campo de una variedad de artes de bajo cero, incluida la CK-6 swoop bicicleta. ¿Como puedo escribirlo? PD:Lo de Roo-Roo Page:no tengo un nivel avanzado de ingles,por eso uso el traductor de Google. PD2:Tu imagen de usuario esta genial! 19:47 10 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Tenn, Argel Lord David, ¡mi más sincera enhorabuena! perdona que no me diera cuenta, como confío en tus ediciones no las compruebo, he visto como está en Wookieepedia y como está aquí, menuda diferencia, es genial que haya editores como tú pues hace que el nivel suba mucho. Me ha alegrado mucho verlo y también que tengas la confianza de decírmelo, muchas gracias, lo leeré con detenimiento, en lo que es el tema del artículo eres tú quien sabe, yo si veo algún error de tecleado o algo así te digo para que lo corrijas. Buen trabajo campeón. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 00:55 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Vector Prime Estaba en la portada y he visto que has puesto que la edición de Biblioteca Star Wars de Vector Prime tiene un error. ¿Me podrías decir cuál es? Es pura curiosidad. 20:27 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :Pues es cierto que falta, en mi libro tampoco está :) He mirado un poco Argel Tenn, y está bastante bien, cuando termine de revisar Segunda Batalla de Geonosis objetaré. Bueno, una cosa que he visto ahora es que en otros artículos de personajes que solo salen en una fuente, a veces no se ponen las referencias. 07:30 13 jul 2010 (UTC) :La verdad es que no lo sé. En Barcelona segurísimo que hay algún lugar. Yo hasta hace unas semanas los compraba en el estanco de mi pueblo. Pero un día los dejaron de llevar, y fui a buscarlos al pueblo de abajo que es un poco más grande. Y tampoco. Ahora los he encargado a PlanetadeAgostini. También hay una tienda en Barcelona llamada Fnac donde venden algunos (pocos) libros de Star Wars. Seguro que hay otra, pero tampoco he buscado mucho. 07:48 15 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Nuevo Saludos, Lord David... Pues fíjate que nunca he ojeado ese Proyecto, pensé que era algo de un cómic y nunca le presté atención :P... El de Combate de cazas estelares dudo que tenga mucho que ver con el Imperio, pero igualmente me uniré. Nos vemos. 12:37 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Maestro Como esta maestro, le comunico que a partir de ahora no estaré tan activo como antes, empezaron las clases en mi pais y me dan muchisima tarea asi que trataré de editar lo mas que pueda [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 21:43 12 jul 2010 (UTC) *Gracias maestro, cuando acabe mis tareas editaré algunos artículos [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 21:54 12 jul 2010 (UTC) *Le comento que nominé este artículo a AB [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 20:36 13 jul 2010 (UTC) *Maestro, aqui su padawan reportándose, le aviso que estaré inactivo durante un tiempo indefindo debido a la desprporcionada cantidad de tarea, los éxamenes, y eventos a los que tengo que asistir. Intenttaré darme espacio en mi tiempo para entrar y revisar los cambios recientes ademas de responder mensajes, talvez edite un poco pero no estoy seguro, seguiré así hasta que acabe el 2º trimestre escolar que acaba a finales de Agosto [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'''94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) 13:59 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Maestro... Hola, espero que no estés muy ocupado, si quieres empezamos con las misiones ahora; de antemano tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué es la comunidad? y ¿Cómo se crean artículos nuevos...? Muchos saludos, Darth Nihilus 21:43 12 jul 2010 (UTC) PODRIAS SER MI MAESTRO POR FA ATENTAMENTE LORD JAMES